A Final Kiss Goodbye
by supergeek4life
Summary: As Colie's visit to Colby comes to a close, she tries to make the best of her final three days.


**Just a one shot :)**

Isabel and Morgan sat outside as Colie locked up the Last Chance Bar and Grill. Colie wiped the sweat from her brow and walked out to meet the duo.

"Are you sure you're okay with coming in tomorrow?" Morgan asked. "You're leaving in three days and I'd hate for you to be working. You should be out with Mira!"

"Or making out with Norman behind the counters."

Morgan cracked, sending a sympathetic glance Colie's way. "She's right, you know. I'm sure he's going to be heartbroken once you leave."

Colie dropped her gaze. "He knows I'm leaving."

Isabel continued to stare in the opposite direction, but Morgan placed a hand on Colie's shoulder. "Well, then you better spend as much time with him as you can. I mean, you have no clue when you'll visit again, or if you even will. Norman's going to miss you like hell." She blushed. "And, um, so will we."

Isabel coughed. "Well, at least I will." Morgan remarked, rolling her eyes.

"I'll miss having someone to take my shifts," Isabel said with a grin. "It was nice knowing you Colie. But take my advice; you really should spend some time with Norman behind the counters."

Colie pouted. "Hey."

Morgan laughed. "Well, tonight seems like a good night for a drink. How about it girls?"

"I could use a swig," Isabel said, finally turning. "You'd better come Colie; tonight's the last time we're taking you out drinking."

Colie gave a shy smile, similar to the one she had first given to them. "Sure, I'm in."

"Great!" Morgan exclaimed. "This one's on me. Unless Isabel objects." She glanced over, but Isabel scoffed and shook her head. "Well, I guess it's my treat tonight. Let's go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Colie work as the sun streamed down from her window. She groaned and rolled over before popping her eyes open. "God, how did I forget to close the curtains?" She sat up, stretching. A yawn formed on her lips, and she let her arms fall down beside her.

Colie glanced around her room sadly. Her luggage had been packed except for three outfits to wear, sneakers, and a pair of fancy black heels. Even though she had hated the state of Mira's house (and still did), she was going to miss waking up in the personalized home every morning. However, it was going to feel good to sleep in her comfy bed in a house where everything worked.

After changing into her work clothes, she grabbed the bike and rode down to the Last Chance. Morgan and Norman were already inside, with Isabel nowhere to be found.

Morgan greeted her with a soft smile. "Isabel's taking the morning off. We could use the extra help. Thanks again for coming in."

"No problem."

Colie slipped into the back, nudging Norman gently. She froze.

"Hi Colie."

"Hi Norman."

To her surprise, he tentatively gripped her shoulders and slowly turned around. "Have you been avoiding me?"

She gulped. "No…"

Norman sighed. "Colie, please stop avoiding me. You're probably doing this because you're trying to make it easier for me to say goodbye, but not seeing you for several days has been killing me." He smiled and cupped her chin in his palms. "I wish I could spend every single second of the next two days with you so that I'll remember everything about you." He seemed whistful. "The sound of your voice, the smell of your hair, the shape of your hands…" Norman took Colie's hands in his. He closed his eyes and leaned in, and Colie shut hers as well. Colie only wished the kiss had lasted longer. "The feel of your lips on mine." He smiled.

Their moment was ruined by Morgan' screeches. "Norman! Three hamburgers and four orders of fries! Now!"

Norman sighed, rolling his eyes. "I'd better get back to work."

Colie nodded. "Me too."

Morgan called out again. "Colie! Two diets, one Coke, one Pepsi! All larges, and do it fast!"

Colie couldn't help but stare at Norman's figure at the grill for a few seconds before turning towards the soda machine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Colie sighed as Norman closed up the Last Chance. "I can't believe this is my last day at Last Chance. It's been an awesome summer, and I'll miss getting yelled at by Isabel and Morgan." She laughed. "I'm glad I got to work here though; it's been pretty fun." She turned to Norman. "And I got to meet you."

Norman flushed red. "I'm lucky I met you also."

Colie smiled, turning towards the sky. "Sometimes I wish I could stay here forever, but sometimes I just wish I could escape like nothing ever happened." She closed her eyes, still smiling. "It'd spare me the pain of saying goodbye."

Norman flushed even redder. "Um…"

Colie laughed. "You don't have to say anything. I know how you feel."

They sat in silence outside the Last Chance for a little while, before Norman got up. "Since it's your last night here, I'd love to cook you dinner at the apartment. If you're not busy."

Colie smiled. "I'd love it. You cook pretty well."

Norman gave a cocky grin. "The best hamburgers and fries in Colby."

Colie laughed and took his hand. "I'd like that. Hamburgers and fries. Quite the romantic dinner."

Norman winked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The best burgers and fries in Colby, you say? I'm not going to be able to taste them."

Noman peeped his head out from behind the stove. "I have no clue what's wrong with it. You'd be better off ordering Chinese food with Mira." He gave one final glance at the stove before straightening up. "I'm so sorry about this. You should go and get something to eat. I'll work on fixing this."

Colie sat down on the stool. "No, it's okay. I'll keep you company at least." She walking along the walls, examining the random trinkets in the boxes and the elaborate paintings on the walls. "I really hope you're able to get into art school."

Norman sighed. "Well, you know how my father is."

Colie picked up an unusually large spring. "Well, you're father's ambitions shouldn't stop you from chasing your dreams."

"Do you know what you want to do with your life?"

"Whatever makes me happy."

"Oh. Art doesn't make me that happy, but being able to present them to people does." Norman smiled. "I love seeing their faces of awe."

Colie smiled. Suddenly, they both were silent. Colie continued to fiddle with the spring, while Norman picked at his fingernails.

"Colie, I'm really going to miss you."

She turned, a sad smile playing at her lips. "I'm going to miss you too."

"When I first met you, I didn't think I'd come to like you."

"Me neither."

"I mean, you've changed so much. But I guess this is the real you."

"I guess. You haven't changed that much… I just grew to like you."

Norman smiled. "I guess what I'm trying to say is… I love you Colie."

Her eyes widened as she took this in. For a little while, she stared, eyes wide, before taking a deep breath a replying, "I love you too."

He leaned back, obviously satisfied. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to tell you that."

"Not as long as I have been waiting."

He smiled.

"So… You don't happen to have any frozen pizza or anything, do you?"

Norman laughed. "No, not at the moment."

Colie pouted mockingly. "Awww… I was hungry!"

"I told you, go order dinner with Mira!"

Colie got up and walked over to him, grasping his hand. "No, I'd rather spend the night with you."

Norman's eyes widened. Colie laughed, gently placing a kiss on his lips, before deepening it. He shut his eyes, going along with it. But he ended up breaking away first, obviously in a slight state of shock. His eyebrows raised jokingly, and Colie laughed, going in for another kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'll be fine Aunt Mira."

"Are you sure? It's quite a long train ride."

"My mom'll be waiting for me at the station; don't worry."

Mira gave her niece a hug. "It was great having you Colie. Feel free to visit anytime."

Colie smiled. "I will."

Mira, sniffled, nodded, and wobbled over to the bench.

Isabel and Morgan each gave her hugs.

"Call us anytime," Morgan said. "And visit soon, please. Next summer maybe."

"Or if we're lucky we'll save up enough money to go visit you!" Isabel said. "I'd love a vacation, wouldn't you Morgan?"

"But who would watch Last Chance?"

"Hmm… Good point."

Colie laughed. "It was great meeting you guys. I'll call every weekend!"

"That'll be great," Morgan said, tearing up. They flung their arms around each other, holding tightly. Isabel gave a small nod, humming I Will Survive. The other two joined in happily, before Isabel and Morgan slowly began to back up.

"Colie."

Colie turned, eyes watering. "Norman."

"I'll miss you."

"Me too. Take care."

He smiled at his feet, tearing up. He wiped his eyes and took her hands. "Please come back soon."

Colie squeezed his hands, replying "I will. I promise."

She fell into his arms, digging her cheek into his neck. They stayed that way for a while, before they pulled apart and he gently kissed her lips for the final time. A tear dripped down Colie's cheek, and he wiped it away with his thumb.

Colie gave out a strangled sob. "Don't you dare forget about me now!" she exclaimed to the group. Wiping another tear from her eyes, she lifted her luggage handle and stepped onto the train.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mira walked into the house, sobbing. She wobbled across the floor, dropping her handbag on the kitchen table.

"Oh God… I'd better take a shower."

She slipped up the stairs, but instead of turning into her room, she tipped Colie's bedroom door open, letting the light hit the floor. She pushed it all the way open, stepping inside. Quietly, she plopped onto the bed, wiping away tears. Her eyes caught on an object within the closet. She pulled it open with much effort, discovering Colie's running shoes.

"Huh. Guess I'm going to have to send someone to deliver these."


End file.
